Malfoy's Decision
by BlendedFrog
Summary: Draco Malfoy finally has to accept the Dark Mark from his father. Another short thing, please RR!


Here's another short clip story-thing about Draco Malfoy. I don't have any of the Harry Potter books at the moment, so any names I've accidentally messed up, tell me and I'll fix them. Review, I beg of you, and no flames unless you have a reason! Oh, and "Memories Resurfaced," my fic about Paine from FFX-2 is only supposed to be that one chapter, no additions.  
  
************************  
  
"Why are you always so depressed?" Pavarti asked Draco Malfoy as they sat in the Slytherin common room. "You need to lighten up. You're only fifteen!"  
  
"Pavarti, leave me alone," Draco muttered, his gray eyes staring into the fire and refusing to look at the girl who clung to him.  
  
"Come on, Dracy-poo, can't you just *try* to be happy? For me?"  
  
"Go. Away."  
  
Pavarti sighed, got up, and strolled away. It was dusk, and within a few minutes, Draco knew many of the Slytherins would head down to dinner. Draco wouldn't be going with them. He hadn't eaten much of anything for the last three days, ever since his father had sent him that note. It didn't really matter what he ate, anyway. It would end tonight.  
  
"Malfoy? Would you like to come to dinner?" Poor Crabbe looked a mess. He'd always tried to help Malfoy, who was destined to become Second-In-Command after he graduated Hogwarts. Now that Malfoy spent all his days moping around and not eating, Crabbe didn't know what to do.  
  
"No, Crabbe, I wouldn't. It would be useful if you would please make sure everyone leaves the common room, though," Draco muttered in a Snape-like voice.  
  
"Yes, sir," Crabbe said quickly, and within minutes the common room was empty. Draco sighed. Now was the time.  
  
Standing slowly, Draco headed up to his dormitory and changed into his cleanest Hogwarts uniform, brushing off his Slytherin robes and even using a Lint Remover over his black trousers. He combed his hair, washed his face, brushed his teeth, and even shined his shoes before heading back downstairs. He stood in front of the fireplace, pulling a small bag of Floo powder out of his pocket. Tossing a handful in, and he said quietly but clearly, "Malfoy Residence" and stepped inside. He made sure not to fall when he stepped back out, and carefully brushed himself off. Moments later, a soft voice sounded from a leather chair in the corner.  
  
"I see you've come on time, for once. Kudos to you." The last sentence was lightly coated in sarcasm.  
  
"Good evening, Father. I know why you've called me, so let's get this over with, shall we?" Draco's stomach was turning flips, but he wasn't going to back down.  
  
Malfoy Sr. smiled sardonically and stood up, pulling his wand out of his robes. "Then I will make it short for you. Lord Voldemort has requested that you be fully initiated early, so that you can be ready to take my place as soon as I die, which is, of course, inevitable."  
  
:And welcomed,: Draco thought suddenly, hiding his smirk.  
  
"We will begin with the mark. Hold out your arm, Draco."  
  
Draco took a deep breath. "No."  
  
"Excuse me?" Lucius demanded, fire suddenly lighting his voice.  
  
"No, father. I will not join Voldemort. I don't want to."  
  
"Do NOT act like this!" Lucius shouted, slapping his son hard across the face. Draco clutched his cheek and tears welled up, but he refused to let them fall. He dropped his hands and glared at his dad.  
  
"I will *not* join you and Voldemort. Accept it and do what you must."  
  
Lucius closed his eyes and opened them again, staring hard at his son. "It is the Dark Mark, or death, Draco."  
  
Draco didn't dare look away from his father. After sixteen years of preparing for this - watching as his father used the Unforgivable Curses on his victims, even participating sometimes and being the victim other times - now was the time to tell his father exactly what he thought.  
  
"Then it is death for me. I've never believed in you, Lucius, or in Voldemort or his plans. What you've put me-" Draco choked back the lump in his throat and the tears in his eyes, as too many scars flared angrily on his body. "What *you* have put me through, is so much worse than death."  
  
Lucius sighed. "It would have been nice to have you, Draco. But I will not regret killing you. You have been nothing but a hassle to me. Perhaps we will find a better Second-In-Command in the future." With that, he raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
As the green light flashed before his eyes, and right before he dropped to the floor, Draco smiled. It was finally over. 


End file.
